


Padawan Mine

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Young Obi-Wan was having dreams he didn't understand, it's up to his master Qui-Gon Jinn to help him, but can he help him before it's too late.





	Padawan Mine

Qui-Gon Jinn’s Pov 

 

I have just been rewarded for a mission me and my young Padawan have just returned from on planet, Iogo as we were walking away from the council chambers I heard a stifled yawn at the side of me. I laughed quietly and turned to my right “are you tired my young Padawan?” I said kneeling down just in front of the 8 year old “yes master , I was up all night studying” he said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily “oh, come here my Obi-Wan” I said and gently scooped him up in my arms and he cuddled into my embrace, leaning his head into the crook of my neck. I began carrying him to our living quarters. It was not uncommon for members of the Jedi order to be seen carrying their Padawan back to their quarters among those were me, as I am regularly seen carrying Obi-Wan to bed or to the healers bay with injuries and another example would be my good friend Master Tahl and her Padawan Bant who was also coincidentally Obi-Wans best friend. There is a few others but we were the main 2 because I’m pretty safe to say that even at 8 Obi-Wan practically holds the record for the most visits to the healers bay.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Pov

 

We must have arrived back at our quarters as I felt myself being moved around slightly in my masters arms “are we home master?” I asked my voice muffled by Qui-Gon’s tunic “yes my Padawan and you are going straight to bed” he replied “mmm” I mumbled as he put me into my bed and tucked me in “goodnight Obi-Wan, I will wake you in the morning” he said “goodnight master” I replied as master Qui-Gon turned out my light and headed to his own bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. While I was asleep I dreamt that I was being attacked by a dark Jedi which we call a Sith and I began duelling the Sith it got stronger as I got weaker so I yelled out for my master.


End file.
